


Marked

by RanXiaoLong



Category: Wonder Woman (2017), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, It gets pretty steamy, Light Smut, Morning After, Morning Kisses, One Shot, morning make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 15:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18368624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanXiaoLong/pseuds/RanXiaoLong
Summary: After an amazing night with Diana, you worry about the marks left upon her skin. She quells them, after all, being an Amazonian goddess she heals much faster than a normal person. Yet, for some reason you wish they would linger. To leave a mark to show that she was yours where the world could not see.





	Marked

Your eyes are closed as your chest rises and falls quickly as you catch your breath, your skin hot and slick with a layer of sweat, still in bliss from the moment right before. You are brought back by a soft, satisfied hum beside you. Your eyes flutter open, a smile on your lips as you turn your body over to face the woman laying beside you.

Soft, black waves frame Diana’s face, her bronze skin glowing in the dim light of the room. How you ended up with a literal goddess in your bed, you had no idea, but she had declared her love for you after a few years of being friends and many, many months of you pining after her. You had actually tried confessing multiple times, but each one seemed to fly straight over her head. After over a year of subtle flirting and her misinterpreting your attempts at conveying your feelings, you were on the verge of giving up and tried to go on dates with other people when Diana had run up to you as you were coming back from one of them and confessed she had feelings for you. You, of course, had accepted her confession and the two of you had a blossoming relationship.

It didn’t take long for you to figure out, despite Diana trying to hide it initially, that she had been imagining more than just taking you out on dates and stolen kisses. And who were you to deny her anything? It wasn’t as if all of your thoughts of her were completely innocent either. 

Your gaze drops lower and you blush, there were marks all along Diana’s neck and collarbone, littering her shoulders from where you had been kissing and biting. Diana notices and pulls you close, kissing by your ear, “Something wrong, Love?”

“I left marks all over your body,” you cover your face with your hands, poorly hiding your embarrassment.

Diana hums as a smile edges its way onto her lips, “Yes, you did.”

“You don’t seem too worried.”

Diana pulls away a little, an eyebrow raising, “Why would I be worried?”

“Your armor doesn’t cover those areas.” You brush your fingers lightly over the purple maring her skin.

Diana pauses for a second, processing what you had said, before a chuckle leaves her lips, understanding flashing in her eyes. “You really don’t have to worry about such things.”

“Why? I really should have been more careful of that, it could cause all sorts of press or who knows what.” A frown takes to your lips. You would love the world to know that Diana as both her and Wonder Woman was yours, but not at the expense of her being scandalized for it.

Diana leaves a soft kiss on your shoulder. “I heal fast. The bruises should be gone by morning, so don’t worry yourself over something like that.”

“Oh,” you feel slight disappointment somehow creep into your chest despite being relieved that Diana won’t receive bad press because of the marks you left on her skin.

Diana notices and smiles softly at your internal conflict, kissing your temple and pulling you close. 

“Just rest for now.”

You feel you eyelids become heavy in her embrace and you cuddle up to her body as you drift off into unconsciousness. 

——————————————

Your face scrunches up as you feel a few stray rays of sunlight hit your face and the faint sounds of the city outside. You screw your eyes shut, in a final and futile attempt at a little more rest before slowly blinking. You took in a deep breath and sighed.

Noticing the arms wrapped around your waist, you twist your neck to see Diana’s peaceful face as she slept and a smile edged onto your face. You twist your body around in her grasp to take a better look at Diana, and sure enough, all the marks you left on her skin have disappeared, her skin looking just as smooth and flawless as ever.

You feel a slight frown on your lips. You’re glad that the marks have gone away so that there won’t be rumors going around everyone’s Wonder Woman, but some part of you wishes that they would linger on the skin of your Diana.

Your cheeks puff slightly as you are wrapped up in your thoughts.

When you looks back up to Diana’s face you nearly jump in surprise, her eyes open and a small smirk on her lips.

“You know,” Diana props herself up, pushing the covers lower down her body, revealing her bare torso to you, “if you are so worried, you can leave a mark where my suit does cover.” 

Diana’s fingers run over her neck before she sensually slides them along her collar bone, over her breasts, then splays her fingers out as she glides her hand down her stomach and beneath where the sheets cover.

You feel a spark go off inside of you, and a sharp inhale catches in Diana’s throat as you are suddenly on top of her, your legs straddling around her hips. You press your lips against Diana’s roughly, your hands grasping at her wrists. Diana moans against your lips and her hands grip at the sheets beneath her.

When you lift yourself away from the Amazon’s lips, you notice her chest rising in uneven breaths. You let go of her wrists and move down to leave light kisses on her shoulders, then moving down to her collarbone. You continue your downwards trajectory, running your hands down her sides, and Diana arches her back as you softly kiss along the swell of her breast. She bites her lip and softly whimpers when you kiss around her nipple, now erect and begging for attention, but you only graze your lips over the hard bud before kissing the area around it again. 

Diana’s head twists to the side, a you finally take the sensitive bud in your mouth and suck harshly on it. Diana throws her head back in a moan and her wrists pull upwards on the sheets.

You release your lips from her breast with a satisfying pop, then kiss around her other breast before taking it in your mouth.

Diana’s hips jerk upwards as you swirl your tongue around her breast, her pelvis colliding between your legs, sending a jolt up your spine. 

You lift away from Diana’s chest and she lets out a whine in protest. You lower back down, kissing the valley between her breasts. As you work your way down her body, your kisses become more harsh and a sparse trail of small, red marks down the center of her body is left in your wake. Once you reach just below her stomach, you move up again, kissing by her hip.

Diana groans in frustration as your mouth is now further away from where she desperately needs it to be. 

You kiss lightly along her hip, and slowly follow along the line of the dip of her pelvis. As your lips move further down her body, you can feel her breath quicken. You slow your pace down the line dipping between her legs, kissing in one spot halfway down, causing Diana to groan in frustration. The Amazonian was about to protest when you opened your mouth along her skin and began to suck harshly on the area.

Diana’s mouth fell open and a strangled moan left her throat. Her hands tangled themselves in your hair and tug on your (h/c) locks.

You release the area from your mouth, kissing it lightly a few times before raising yourself to see an angry red mark on her pelvis that was quickly darkening. You hummed as a self satisfied smile edged its way into your lips, then dove back down to her hip and latched your mouth on to a different spot on her skin.

Diana bit her lip as she whimpered slightly, the feeling of your mouth hit on her skin was exhilarating, yet slightly unsatisfying. She needed more. She needed needed your mouth more. 

You continued you ministrations with your mouth along her torso, not giving Diana what she fully wanted. Always just out of reach from where she was trying to tug your head to.

After you had left a plethora of blossoming marks across her pelvis, you lowered yourself further down Diana’s body. Her breath became quicker as she felt your hot breath between her legs. You were so close. She tugged on your hair as a small whine left her lips. She could feel you getting closer, your breath brushing across her slick thighs. Just a little bit closer. Just a little—

The Amazon let out a cry of frustration as you pulled away. She lifted her head up from the pillow to see a smirk on your lips as you stand.

“As much as I would love to continue, I can’t be late for work.“

Diana’s head turned to the clock on the stand next to the bed. 7:47.

Fuck.

The bed sunk next to Diana. You leaned so your lips were next to her ear and your hand hovered over her inner thigh, “If you’re good today, maybe I’ll give you something even better tonight.”

Diana shivered as your breath fanned against her ear. 

You stood up and stretched, and Diana couldn’t help her eyes roam down your back. She watched the muscles in your arms and shoulders shift beneath your skin.

“You’re perfect, you know that?”

Your upper body turns halfway around with a soft smile on your lips, an eyebrow quirking, “Thanks? You are too. Is there something that brought this on?”

Diana chuckled. “Just that I have the most amazing woman in the world at my side.”

“I’m afraid I’m going to have to disagree with that statement,” you bend and brush some of the Amazonian warrior’s hair behind her ear, “I’m the one who managed to awkwardly seduce the most amazing woman in the world into being with me.” You punctuated your sentence with a soft kiss.

“Cheesy.”

“But you love me.”

Diana propped herself up and nuzzled her nose into your hair, “That I do.”

“And I love you.”

Diana smirked slightly, after all, she had the marks to prove it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please comment, I love feedback!


End file.
